Sebastian is so evil
by RainbowSilhouette
Summary: Blaine figures out his mistake too late; will Klaine stay togther or will Sebastian get his way? - And will a meddiling N.D. make things any better? Do they ever? M 'cause it has some bad words... PLease R&R! Romance is hinted but nothing really goes on. ON HOLD.
1. Wrong impression

**A/N: Okay, this is kinda going with Glee's storyline… I heard rumours that Klaine are going to have a rough patch in there relationship because of Sebastian. I Ship Klaine sooo much it made me think… (which is soo strange for me.) and I thought Blaine would never intentionally hurt Kurt and this is what popped into my head. SO sorry for this angst story but I promise it will have a happy ending… or not if you don't want it tooo! Im gonna let you read the story now… (: **

'I love you.' Sebastian murmured in a quivering Blaine's ear. 'And I know you love me back.' Blaine struggled against Sebastian and the wall he had him pinned against in the empty common room. 'Let go of me! I love Kurt.' As if a button had been pushed Sebastian snarled and forced his body closer too Blaine. 'Look you can stop pretending to like that diva, Im here.' the last words were muffled as Sebastian started kissing Blaine's jaw. 'Im serious get off of me, I love Kurt, no one else, especially not you!' Blaine shoved Sebastian of him making the other boy lose balance and fall onto the couch in the empty room. 'Oh, bit feisty are we? I thought so, no-one can really resist me!' Grabbing Blaine's waist Sebastian pulled him onto his la, Forcing a painful, love-less kiss to Blaine's pursed lips.

The door opened.

'Blaine, babe are you… oh my god…' Kurt burst through the door and stopped dead as he saw his boyfriend 'kiss' another guy. Squealing as he heard Kurts angelic voice crack, Blaine managed to push a smirking Sebastian away from him. 'O…fu…Kurt…I' Blaine rushed forward to stop Kurt running out of the room, and got greeted by a bitch of a slap. 'You…fuc…ass…' Kurt screamed but couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to describe as crying Blaine. 'Kurt…Blaine started but got another tear-jerking slap for his trouble. 'don't say another fucking word Anderson…' Blaine flinched at his surname, 'I don't want you to make up some bullshit, just carry on making out with your dirty whore!' Kurt screeched with tears pouring over his porcelain skin. The door banged open again this time with a confused and nervous looking Wes and David and some other Daltoners peering inside. 'What going on here?' Wes asked shock and horror on his face as he took in the scene before him. 'Ask this…argh…thing here.' Kurt's voice came out strangled as he pointed a shacking finger at Blaine. 'Kurt… please.' Blaine tried to grasp boyfriends waist, securing his hold, he tried urgently to speak in Kurt's ear before Kurt could get out of his grasp. 'Its not what you think.' Blaine cried out in pain as Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms, that were holding him down, and forced him into a black flip causing Blaine to smack his back on the freezing, marble floor. Gasping for breath through his tears Kurt recoiled as he realised what he had just done. He fled the room with a shocked looking David closely on his tail.

'Well that was hot.' Sebastian muttered smugly, from where he had reclining on the coach. 'Shut up, Sebastian, don't come near me or Kurt again.' Blaine took a menacing step towards Sebastian . 'You are so fucking oblivious! You have been flirting with me for days, how could I not jump your bones when your, now I totally agree, hot boyfriend wasn't around?' Sebastian asked as Blaine struggled to control his anger. 'Flirting?' Blaine yelled. 'How the hell was I flirting? I was being Fucking nice! Oh my God Kurt was right you are trying to break us up!' 'That's true, babe, but right now Im wondering if I should have jumped Kurt, I mean he his terrible hot when he's angry and he is always angry with me…' Sebastian smirked as Wes had to hold Blaine from attacking Sebastian. 'He is not worth it Blaine, go find Kurt and send Dave back I think we need to have a little chat with Sebastian.

Wes murmured as he pushed Blaine towards the door. ' Come running back to me when your boyfriend dumps your sweet ass, Blaine, I will be waiting.' Sebastian flirted smugly, watching the curly haired boy and the Asian boy both glance at each other. 'You dream to much, Sebastian.' Blaine said as he sprinted out of the door in the direction of Kurts dorm room.

_**PAGE BREAK:)**_

'_Oh that hobbits gonna get it, white boy don't worry, we are all leaving now…' _Mercedes' angry voice came through Kurts phone. _'Yeah Kurtie, me and Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie are gonna get him.' _Finn snarled through the phone. _'We will be like one hour Kurt_.' Rachel's commanding voice came through the phone before they hung up._ '_Kurt, do you really think that was the best thing to do?' David asked quietly where he was standing by the door. 'He cheated on me, David, my friends told him that if he ever hurt me that they would hurt him. Revenge David.' Kurt sobbed into his pillow. David stepped forward and sat next to Kurt who was lying on his bed. 'What did you actually see Kurt? It doesn't seem like Blaine to cheat on you, as he is forever telling us he loves you and he wants to marry you…' David tried to sooth Kurt but completely failed. 'Marry, he was just sucking some other boys face off! Oh my freakin' Gaga, David of course Im not the love of his life.' Grabbing his duvet, Kurt dived onto his bed, spilling the angry tears he had been holding onto since he ran back to his room. 'Kurt, please we both know, Blaine, you more than me but we both know Blaine wouldn't do something like that…' 'And yet he did David!' Kurt interrupted his cracked , sob-filled voice muffled by his pillow. 'Look, Kurt, whether or not you believe it Blaine wants to spend the rest of his life with you.' David pulled Kurt from his uncomfortable looking curled up position on his bed and helped him stand up, pulling away Kurt staggered over to the mirror on his wardrobe. 'Am I worthless, will anyone ever want me?' Kurt pulled his face as if trying to find the perfect face. Not noticing David get up and open the door quietly shushing Blaine who was standing there tear- stained and breathing hard from sprinting there. ' Am I boring, Am I freak cause I wanted things to go slow, did I bore Blaine…?' Kurt whispered heart brokenly. Blaine made a move closer but David held him back putting a hand over his mouth. David indicated him to hide behind the stupid wall thing Kurt had in his room.

Walking too Kurt David turned him around and hugged him. 'Don't ever say anything like that, Kurt, you have had so much shit… you deserve to be listened too.'

Kurt sobbed into David's shoulder.

David sighed; Klaine ( as the Warblers and New directions had taken to call Blaine and Kurt ) had taken so long to get together and one too over eager boy and one oblivious boy could destroy that. Seeing is boyfriend cry so hard Blaine couldn't take it anymore he jumped from his hiding place and rushed forward ignoring Davids worried frown. Swirling Kurt around Blaine hugged him tightly not caring about what Kurt would do once he realised it was Blaine who he was crying into. David tiptoed quietly out of the room, going back in the direction of the dorm room, knowing that the boys needed to talk alone.

Kurt suddenly jerked back from Blaine's arms noticing David had suddenly shrunk and a enormous amount of gel in his hair. Lifting his head up, Kurt looked into Blaine's Hazel eyes and took a couple of steps backwards as if to control himself. 'Blaine… get out…' Kurt said with no emotion is his voice or face. 'Kurt, just listen for Christ's sake!' Blaine was losing his temper fast, clutching onto Kurts arm as he turned to walk to his bathroom. 'I love you! How can you doubt that?' Blaine yelled forcing Kurt round to face him again. 'How could you cheat on me? Kurt whispered raising his watery blue eye's to Blaine's eyes. 'I DIDN'T HE, JUMPED ME…' Blaine pushed Kurt onto his bed effectively straddling him. 'Blaine please get off of me, away from me… I don't want to see you again.' Kurt struggled against his boyfriend, scared of the glint in his eyes. Blaine surged his hand forward and clasped onto Kurts check making Kurt flinch violently.

Suddenly releasing what he was doing Blaine sprang away from Kurt shocked and horrified and how he had treated Kurt.

'I…' He tried speaking but his voice came out gravely.

'Why should I believe I word you say, Blaine? This explains why you have been acting all distant to me.' Kurt asked his voice trembling, horrible thoughts pouring round his brain that the last time some one had touched him like that he lost his first kiss. 'please Kurt, I cant tell you why I have been distant but you must know its not because… me and… Sebastian…its just…. You have to trust me!' Blaine edged closer towards Kurt again holding his hand out as if too show him he wouldn't hurt him. 'Trust you? How dare you…!' A indignant voice came from the doorway. 'You better run…' Another voice shrilled. ''Cause Im gonna' cut you hobbit!' Blaine and Kurt both turned round to see all of N.D standing in the doorway and Mercedes' and Rachel at the front.

Blaine jumped away from a quivering Kurt again and held his hands up. 'Blaine, we promised we would get you if you hurt my bro'.' Finn murmured darkly as he edged closer towards Blaine. 'And we keep our promises.' Puck muttered both of them getting closer to Blaine, before a weak voice piped up; 'Stop you guys, seriously…' Kurt watched to say before falling unconscious on the floor.

**A/N: Cliffhannger? Where did that come from…? Please review and tell me whether Im wasting my time with this or should I carry on? OMG I have so much hatred for Sebastian right now…XD Please R&R !**


	2. NewDirections dont help!

**A:N/ PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY. **

**I cant stop grinning… that's how cool I am. Can you reply to non-users? 'cause I really wanna! Just ignore me I'm grinning like a demented fairy. OMG I need to fan girl with someone… only two of my friends like glee… I think its cause Im obsessed… Oh well! Hope you like this chapter! BTW it has a couple of BAD words… ONWARDS!**

**-Inserting a disclaimer…I WANTED GLEE FOR CHRISTMAS…my parents thought not…-**

'What the fuck did you do to him?' Puck snarled as the girls rushed forward to help Kurt. 'Nothing, I swear, I need to help him!' Blaine's eyes were getting wider and wider as he saw the sight of his boyfriend collapsed on the floor. 'Brittany go get some water from the fountain!' Tina said a Quinn felt for Kurts pulse. 'That's the problem though, you have been seeing him a little too often, for our liking…' Sam spoke up, as his fists scrunched and menacing. 'Guys, let me…' Blaine yelled as the New Direction boys backed him up against the wall, narrowly missing tripping up a desperate Brittany who held water in her hands. Throwing the cold water, she hadn't managed to spill, onto Kurt's paler than usual face at an attempt to wake him from his state. As the icy water slapped onto his face Kurt snapped up, groaning as he clutched his spinning head. Opening his puffy eyes he was greeted with all of New Directions staring at him anxiously, with the Blaine peering over their shoulders where they had him pinned up against the wall. Blaine looked at Kurt with such relief in his strained face that Kurt nearly ran and kissed his man.

But he didn't.

Because his man had been kissing another boys face off. (not an exaggeration in Kurt's opinion) 'Kurtie, are you alright?' Finn asked with such a foreign tenderness, that Kurt had only ever hurt him use with Rachel or his mum, that Kurt couldn't stop brand new tears stream down his face. 'That looks like a no, white boy.' Mercedes hissed at Blaine, fire burning in her eyes. 'And that's more than likely because of you.'

Puck raised his arm to punch Blaine, who turned his tear-stained face away. 'No, Noah, STOP.' Kurt sprang forward and dived between the New direction boy's legs and stood in front of a shell shocked Blaine. 'I'm the only one who gets to beat him up.' Kurt shrilled.

**PAGE BREAK TIME-WOOOP!**

' Do you realise, what you could have done?' Wes bellowed at a chaste looking Sebastian. 'You may have ruined 20 warblers life's today.' Sebastian raised a quizzical eyebrow. '18 of us Totally awesome warblers, not Klaine, (Sebastian rolled his eyes at the nickname.)'spent 3 long tiresome months trying to end the god dammit awful sexual tension and constant eye sex across the room to each other.' Wes stopped pacing right in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned.

No-one had ever cared about him as much as the warblers seemed to care about Blaine and Kurt.

'You better be worried cause we will not be bothered if we have to get rid of you…' David threatened menacingly. Wes took a step closer just as the door burst open with a bright red Thad puffing in the doorway. 'We have a problem…'

**ANOTHER PAGE BREAK- YYEAHH!**

Finn dropped Blaine on the floor. While Puck glared at Kurt who was doing is best 'Bitch please!' look. 'Kurt, move out of the way!' Puck muttered angrily, trying unsuccessfully to push Kurt out of the way of Blaine and his fist. 'Kurt…' Blaine gingerly reached for Kurt's shoulder. (Kurt had his back to him.) But Finn shook his head in warning.

'White boy, what he did…' Mercedes started. 'I shouldn't have called you guys… you didn't need to get involved.' Kurt looked at the New directions pleadingly. 'Kurt, you just face-planted the floor, we are not leaving!' Rachel squealed. 'Just go!' Kurt pulled Blaine into the closet in the hallway ignoring the New Direction's scandalized faces and Blaine's wider than wide eyes. 'Leave before get my sai swords out!'

**A:N/ Yes/no? OMG I cant wait for that episode… SORRE! Yeah please tell me what you think! (: x**


	3. Klaine is on?

**A:N/ Thank you for all the kind reviews! i really wasnt expecting people to like this... *Happy dance* Onwards..!**

'Shit! Wes groaned as Thad told him what he had seen. 'Who are New Directions?' Sebastain asked unknowingly. 'Your worst nightmare, they will do anything to protect there own, A.k.a Kurt.' David snarled. 'Well since Kurt went back,' Thad said after a brooding David. 'Yeah, well now obviously they are making up for it!' Wes exclaimed. 'Can, i, like go...?' Sebastian saaid sighing as if the world was on his shoulders. 'You bet on pigfarts your not!' David yelled. 'Pigfarts?' Sebastian asked staring at David worriedly. 'Better than hogwarts...' Wes said dramatically. 'And the answer was a big fat no.' 'Would it help if i admit i made a mistake?' Sebastian asked, making the three boys look at him in shock. ' I know i shouldnt have tried to have my wicked way with Dappy Mchobbit.' The boys shook their heads in disbelief. 'I should have tried to have my wicked way with porcelain...' Sebastian smirked before Wes's hand accidently curled up in a fist and he tripped putting it into Sebastian's face.

**-PAGE BREAK-Yeah mann!- **

'Don't say a word.' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. They were as snug as a bug in a rug in the closet but that seemed to make the awkwardness even more extreme. 'Do i bore you Blaine?' Removing his hand gently Kurt gazed into the shorter mans eyes and tried not to smile at Blaine's appalled expression. 'Never in forever would i get bored of you Kurt... i lo...' They hadnt said the 'L' word to each other yet but it didnt really seem right to say it after a forced kiss, tears and New Directions and being stuck in a closet together. ' I care about you more than you could ever know, Kurt and what you saw... i would never ever cheat on you, he was just so strong.' Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek tenderly with apprehension clear in his shifty eyes. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the tenderness of Blaine's chapped lips on his porselain skin. 'I believe you Blaine.' Kurt whispered nearly unaudibly but Blaine was listening very carefully now, just to make sure. 'Thank god...' Blaine's piercing hazel gaze caught the sapphire eyeed boys eyes. 'Cause i dont think i could ever live without you, and i dont ever want to find out.'

**A:N/ OMG GUYS help meee! i cant watch Gleee now for free cause cur...whatever diedd! AARGH hellp me pleaasee! i havent seen Heart yet! and i would totally stream it but... im awful with computers! Fanficion is like the cleverest thing i have ever done... :DI WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER IF YOU HELP ME! (and you will probably get updates more...;)**


	4. Wes really hates Sebastian

**A:N/Sorry for the short chapters but i just want to get the bits i have writtin down... well on here...:D**

**ONWWARDDS!**

Sebastian cried out in alarm as he felt blood trickle from his nose. Noticing Thad and David holding back a really pissed off looking Wes, although they looked like they wanted to punch Sebastian as well. 'You treat everybody as if they are a freakin' toy!' Wes yelled from where David and Thad were holding him back. 'Just because people have played with you like a puppet does not mean you can do that to others!' Sebastian physically flinched at Wes's harsh yet truthful words. 'Shut up...Shut up!' Sebastian shouted back at Wes. 'As soon as you realise Kurt and Blaine are the most Supermegafoxyawesomehottest couple in Dalton, then the sooner you will be ignored like any new person is.' David exclaimed looking at Sebastian with an almost sympathic look on his face, noticing the expression on Sebastian's face the look of...emotion? 'You know what i don't give a freakin' pigs bum anymore, and to be honest, i never really liked Blaine, i just really wanted to see the little green monster in Kurt.' Sebastian snarled. 'Oh my go...' Wes stared at Sebastian like he was going to bury him six feet under.

**A:N/ WOW that was SHORT.**


	5. UnJERK Sebastian

'So you tried to take advantage of Blaine not because you...wanted Blaine but because... because you wanted to see a jealous Kurt?' Thad stared at Sebastian as if he were an alien. 'Yeah...' 'So why the actual fuck did you tell Blaine that you love in him?' Thad asked obviously the only one of the three Warblers who didn't look like he was going to kill Sebastian, (Well not straight away he reasoned in his head, maybe somewhere in a quiet place where nobody would hear Sebastian.), 'W...i...' Sebastian looked at the three warblers. 'Why Sebastian... just why?' 'He is the only person who has ever seemed to care about me... i mean...you guys... and Kurt as well, but Blaine...i swear to god he was flirting with me, i totally thought he wanted me!' Sebastian said his usual cockiness easing into a vunerable look. David, Wes and Thad looked at each other: Sebastian actually seemed genuine in his remorse. 'Blaine is like that to everyone, he just has charm like that.' Thad explained. 'Wait why were you being so cocky and easily beatable?' Wes indicated to the forming black eye and bleeding nose he had given him. 'And saying you only said them things to Blaine to see Kurt hurt and jealous?' Wes couldn't stop the anger in his eyes. 'I...i look... i have been used...like a puppet... and i just thought maybe i could use you guys like that.' 'So you were going to use us?' David asked incrediably shocked. 'I...yes...everyone i know has done that to me, why should I not treat you like that?' 'Because like you, we are human beings with feelings, and to be honest, we need to help you stop being a man whore and a jerk and get you to treat people like you would want to be treated.' Thad said as if reciting the lessons he had learned when he was a youngster. 'Also you need to apologise, or more likely beg forgivness, to Blaine and Kurt, before Wes tries to kill you for ruing all our hard work.' David said eyeing Wes (who looked like he was counting to hundred in his head.) and Sebastian who looked so shocked at what they were saying to him. 'Operation-Unjerk-Sebastian, is a go!' Wes suddenly shouted coming out of his counting daze. 'Really...? what a crap name...' Thad muttered. 'His operation names always suck.' David smiled happily.

-DAMMIT,I LOST THE GAME:(-

-Incoming text-

From Mercedes - to Kurt;

_White boy you and hobbit have been in the closet *cough, cough* for at least 10 minutes. What the Holy TATER TOTS is going on?_

-Incoming text-

From Kurt - to Mercedes;

_Um...thanks for the concern 'cedes but you guys can go now, me and Blaine are perfect:)._

-Incoming text-

from Mercedes- to Kurt

_Aren't you guys going to come out of the closet? *cough cough*_

-Incoming text-

From Kurt- to Mercedes

_Um no... we are good here... i will text you later. You guys need to go before someone notices you aren't at school!_

-Incoming text-

From Mercedes- to Kurt

_Give me the deets later white boy!;)_

-Incoming text-

From Finn -to Kurt

_Um, this is awkward but... um be careful... you know just in case... -_- Dudes happy you guys are happy, but just dont get to happy..._

-Incoming text-

From Santana-to Kurt

_Wanky;)_

-Incoming text-

From Sam- to Kurt

_Dudes, im happy for you! But Blaine, mess with Kurt properly and we will kill you :)._

-Incoming text-

From Rachel- to Kurt

_Yay! My second favourite gays are back together! We need to sing a song to celebrate!_

-Incoming text-

From Brittany-to Kurt

_Me dollfins r bck 2gether 4EVER._

**A:N/So what do you think? I really am sorry for being lazy and not updating *inserts Blaines puppy eyes here* but i hope this makes up for it...? Or not? NEXT TIME IS OPERATION UN JERK SEBASTIAN! That will be hard. :)**

**You know i really do love you guys. **

**BTW i lost the game. **


	6. Wes's operation Book

**A:N/ PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE END ASWELL. Although i would much prefer you read my story and review but...**

**ONWARDS**

-Incoming text-

from Quinn -to Kurt

_Be careful guys... i learnt the hard way..._

-Incoming text-

from Mike- to Kurt

_Get your funk on guys ;) Blaine you know what im gonna say..._

-Incoming Text-

from Kurt- to New Directions

_GUYS thanks for the... concerned... texts(although not from Satan and Noah) Don't worry me and Blaine will be safe. (and Quinn... really? I though you were good at science?) So if you excuse us we will be making out now:)_

-I lost the game -_-. -

Wes's operation ideas... operation 493- Un-jerk Sebastian Smythe.

_Step 1- Change the facial expressions, smirk to smile._

'Hey, i'm offended, Gavel man, I don't have bad facial expressions, My facial expressions are sexy as hell!' Sebastian argued as Wes read out land his step by step plan. 'You seem to look like you have gas pains when you smirk.' David said thoughtfully as Wes wrote down the list they needed to un-jerkafiy Sebastain.

_Step 2- The way he walks._

'I have swagger!' Sebastian protested peering over a furiously scribbiling We's shoulder. 'Don't sat that ever...!' Thad shook his head at Sebastian. 'You sound like Cher Llyod.' Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but couldn't thing of a suitable insult so shut his gaping mouth quickly.

_Step 3- Change his god damn attitude._

Noticing that Sebastian hadn't said anything Wes turned around and saw the almost defeated expression on his face. 'Look we are going to try and help you, however much you tried to break our power couple up, we want you to be a... normal person.' Wes tried his best to be kind to Sebastian, he tried to get a real emotion out of him apart from anger, cockiness and vunerability. 'Thanks, Wes.' 'Your welcome, just try and help us help you!'

**A:N/ And another chapter up, WOOP WOOP. I be happy. I really do hope you amazing people like it! And now i need to tell you about my dream, because it was AWESOME. I was at the zoo and i went to a small cage and i saw a green and red thing and i was like, offering food and then this watermelon turns around and starts talking to me about Glee and then Darren Criss and Chris Colfer come over to me and buy me ice cream. Dreams are supposed to mean something right...? I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	7. Incoming Text

**A:N/ Sorry for not updating! I have exams and I'm writing 3 (yes 3!) new multi chapters And my Drabbles… urgh stupid exams…;)**

-Incoming text-

From Finn- to Blaine

WHAT ARE YOU AND KURT DOING? HE HASN'T REPLIED TO MY TEXTS OR CALLS THE LAST TEXT I GOT FROM HIM WAS WHEN HE TOOK YOU AWAY…3 HOUR AGO. GET HIM TO CALL ME OR FACE THE PROPER WRATH OF THE NEW DIRECTION BOYS!

-Incoming text-

From Blaine- to Finn

Your… concern is sweet but unnecessary. Me and Kurt are watching a movie now…perfectly innocent…!

-Incoming text-

From Finn- to Blaine

Dude what's with the …? I know what it means! It means you aren't telling the whole truth; Rachel uses them all the time! CALL ME!

-Incoming text-

From Kurt- to Finn

STOP TEXTING BLAINE! IF YOU WANT THE FULL TRUTH… WAIT TILL LATER ;)

-Incoming text-

From Puck- to Kurt

I think you broke Frankenteen 'cause he is just staring at his phone with his eye twitching… oh and Blaine... GET SOME ;)

-Incoming text-

From Blaine- to Puck

I plan to… ;)

'I can't help this sexy smirk, it is natural!' Sebastian protested expecting his reflection in the mirror. 'You look like you're in pain…' David said thoughtfully as he, Wes and Thad tried to help Sebastian come across as a friendly and smiley person, instead of the cocky, arrogant person. 'Look Sebastian, follow my instructions, put your raised eyebrows down and try and smile with your teeth.' Sebastian did as Thad had suggested changing his facial expression.

Wes screamed.

'Wes! Shut up!' David smacked a smirking Wes' head. Sebastian had jumped in fright as he heard the scream and in process he had smacked his knee on the table he had been sitting behind.

Swearing loudly he turned round and gave Wes a bitch stare that rivalled Kurt's. Smirking back Wes replied, 'Please never smile with your teeth, ever again.' 'Thank you for that unhelpful comment…' Sebastian sniped back. 'It was helpful! Don't smile like that in public otherwise you will be arrested.' David shrugged at Sebastian who had turned to him exasperated at what Wes was saying. 'Don't worry this is meant from the heart.' With that Thad pulled Sebastian's frown upside down with his fingers. (This, Thad noticed, was very hard when Sebastian was Frowning/Scowling…)

-Incoming Text-

To Kurt- from Finn

If I have nightmares from your last text, you are going to make me Warm milk!

-Incoming text-

To Finn- from Kurt

I beg your pardon Frankenteen… what word did you forget? *insert Bitch stare here*

-Incoming Text-

To Kurt- from Finn.

Please? Wait no… Lady Gaga…?

'That's your magic word?' Blaine laughed as he read Finns last text to Kurt. 'I have taught him well…' Kurt replied snuggling into Blaine's shoulder gently, breathing in his musky scent. 'I Love you Kurt.' Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as he kissed his forehead, not really realising what he was saying. Kurt who had been sniffing Blaine's shoulder, (Wow, Kurt thought 'this is kind of creepy) inhaled sharply. Blaine only then realised the impact of what he had said. Of course he meant it, but it was the first time he had admitted it to Kurt. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes with tears in his sapphire eyes. Concern growing quickly Blaine stroked Kurt's face fearing that what he had said scared Kurt. 'I never thought someone would ever say that to me…' He sniffled. Blaine's heart broke then, how could people not notice how _amazing, beautiful, caring and just plain awesome_ Kurt was? 'Well I just shattered that thought and I will continue to shatter it till you realise how much I don't deserve you, when you find someone who really deserves you.' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. 'No Blaine, we deserve each other, I love you too, and I am never saying goodbye to you.' He reached up and Kissed Blaine firmly on the mouth. 'Good, because I am never going to leave you, I am going to love you forever.'

**A/N:: Okay that went a bit off plan… I will try and update quicker… but check out my Drabbles! I seem to update them often…**


End file.
